


Into Sodor

by Psyga315



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Railway Series - W. Awdry, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: And I Must Scream, Based On A Fanfic Trend, Body Horror, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nightmare Fuel, One Shot, Photo At The End, Short, Trains, Uncanny Valley, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel wakes up in a strange place and realizes something really freaky about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Sodor

My eyes opened up and I looked around. Where am I? This wasn’t Atlantica! This wasn’t even the castle Eric lived in! I recalled having a run-in with a rather nasty shark before I blacked out, but how did I end up here? I was in a dark, strange place, where the sound of hard banging was heard. I knew this sound. Metal pounding on metal. I was on the human world, it seems. I looked around, tried to move, but I was stuck. My view was also cut. I could only see what was ahead of me, not around. I couldn’t even move my head. It was like my neck was stuck. That’s when I heard someone.

"Hola!" I looked to see if it was a human, but instead it was... a strange creature. Its face was human, but... Its body was odd. It was large, bulky, red, and was on all fours like a walrus. However, there were no tusks. No whiskers. Just a face. He moved to me, as I heard the sounds of a " **chug! chug! chug! chug!** ”. I was scared, but I just couldn’t move. “Don’t be afraid! My name is Victor. Welcome to Sodor!" He said.

"S-Sodor?" I asked him. I didn’t like the sounds of it... It reminded me of Ursala’s place... Dark... Dank... That... that actually fits my fears. That actually fits my concerns for this place.

"Yes! Sodor! A place where the economy thrives on imports and exports, transported by trains like you and me!" Victor said. Something didn’t sound right. Trains? Like me? But I’m a mermaid! I tried to look as hard as I could. I couldn’t see any feet. I didn’t become human, it seemed.

"Um... What was that you said? About me being a train?" I asked him. That’s when I saw a fat man with a strange hat, one whose top was very tall, and a well dressed suit.

"Ah! I see our newly constructed train is up and functional!" The fat man said.

"But... I’m not a train! I’m a mermaid!" I said to him. He chuckled a bit.

"Well... More like _were_. To tell you the truth, we found you in the sea. You were... to say the least... damaged. So we decided to spruce you up like we did with Victor." He said. He then pulled out a mirror and showed me...

Oh sweet mother of the sea!

No! Please!

Daddy! **HELP ME!**

**WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME!?**

**DADDY! _HELP ME!_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this drabble in response to the trainifications of popular characters and how creepy it would actually be. How I succeeded is up to you to decide.


End file.
